


Toy Soldier

by CheckersXIV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, They're 3rd years in high school now, fluffier then a warm blanket out of a dryer, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/pseuds/CheckersXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like you and I were meant to be forever.<br/>_<br/>Or, the one where Yachi get's hit with a lot of volleyballs and shrugs it off like a Champ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlas/gifts).



> I suck a summaries, I'm so sorry.
> 
> I really hope you like this Erlas!!
> 
> Not gonna lie, it's been a really long time since I've written anything. (Think early middle school and now I'm halfway through college. Long time.) I really love these two and feel like they're close to a rarepair, so when I saw that I got this assignment I screamed with joy. I hope I did them justice and met your expectations!! This takes place in the first years' 3rd year at Kurasuno, and their appearances... well, feel free to come up with your own designs. I'm not that creative. They're all fairly close with each other, so everyone is on a first name basis now. 
> 
> (Also, if anyone sees any errors in grammar, typos, etc. please tell me; the latter half of this is being written during Dead Week and I'm slightly delirious due to lack of sleep and studying.) 
> 
> Any who, Enjoy!!

Yachi Hitoka is almost 100% sure that this moment in time would the her last few seconds on Earth. She'd lived a good life: lived up to her third year of high school, accepted to her college of choice, and made her mother proud. Sure, she had some regrets; never getting to graduate her third year was kind of a bummer, same with never getting to see the team to go nationals this year, and then never going to fulfill that small dream of being an interior designer. For the most part, she was content with her life. Just, not with dying so suddenly, nope, not like this, no way, in any way shape or form did she think she would die because of a volleyball.

Well, volleyballs, an endless stream number of them, tumbling from the club room, falling down the stairs, right at her. Oh gosh, she was going to be buried alive under the incoming avalanche, oh gosh she never even wrote a will, she knew that the peeling paint of the stairs looking like blood was a bad omen, she hoped Shōyō and Tobio would share her notes and pass their classes in her memory, oh gosh oh gosh oh goshoh gosh _oh gosh-_

There is nothing but pain and darkness for a solid minute. Volleyball after volleyball hits her, the pain stretching on for a moment. Silence, that's all she hears. No wait, there's some rapidly increasing dull thudding. Yachi thinks for a moment she really is dead, but the pain she is feeling is all too real. Actually, it really really hurts. Wait a second, that's not just thudding, that's foot steeps running.

"H-help..." her voice is no more than a whimper, but by some miracle the darkness is replaced by blinding white light. Oh no, she really did die, was the afterlife supposed to be this painful??

Voices soon reach her, "Yachi!!"

"OH SHI-" 

"YACHI-SENPAI" 

"OHMYGOD NO"

"WE'RE-"

 **"WE'RE SO SORRY YACHI-SENPAI!!!"** The chaotic yells echo and knock around the ringing in her ears. Yachi  flinches violently and it takes her a second to even register who's screaming at her. She blinks a few times, a shadow falls over her, and notices several things at once.

One, the first year Okinaki Twins are bounding down the steps two at a time with identical expressions of horror on their faces. Two, she is now laying down on the ground looking up at the stairs. Three, there are literally volleyballs everywhere around her, since when did the team have so many?? Four, there is someone kneeling next to her, their figure silhouetted by the sunlight. Sterling silver headphones around his nec- Oh. It was Tsukishima. 

His brows are knit with concern, and his eyes wide. If she had to put a name to the expression on his face it would be: Worry, but laced with fear.  He gives her a once over and then moves a hand to her shoulders.

Yachi can feel his calloused hand gently pulling her up right into a sitting position. He's squatting beside her, still in his school uniform no doubt on his way to the club room himself. 

Before either of them can do anything else, the twins reach the bottom of the stairs and unleash another a tidal wave of apologies.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW-"

"THEY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE-"

"I JUST OPENED THE DOOR-"

"THEN SUDDENLY BALLS-"

"EVERYWHERE"

"YEAH-"

The boys hop to attention and stop talking over each other when Tsukishima silences them with a glare so sharp that it could probably cut through Datekou's Iron Wall on its own.  He turns back to Yachi, and then holds up three fingers. He has schooled his expression into a calm mask; but after three years of knowing each other, she can tell that he is not happy.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Yachi glances at his hand, " T-three fingers."

"Are you hurt?" She quickly shades her head, despite the pain she knows that will be bruises later on. Yachi figures he means any sprains or other serious injuries. "Can you see straight?"

"Fo-for the most part. But!! Otherwise I'm good!!" She flashes a quick grin which he returns with an unimpressed look. Something tells her he already has a feeling that she is leaving out the pain of being bombarded with volleyballs. He doesn't say anything more though, and turns his gaze back to the twins.

"Now," Tsukishima beings, slowly as if to better enhance his chances of being understood by two idiots, "Both of you, one at a time, start from the beginning."

\---

"OOOWWAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Yachi laughs loudly as Hinata Dive-bombs into the pile of volleyballs in the corner of the gym.  On her left, Tsukishima gives a fond but exasperated sigh. In the background she can hear Kageyama yelling across the gym  'Shōyō, You Dumbass, you were supposed to wait for me!!'  and Hinata's response of 'then hurry up, _Slow-bio!_ '  The underclass men had just left to go home a few minutes ago and leaving the third years milling about the gym after changing out of their practice gear.

On her right, Yamaguchi chuckles, "Some things never change."

Yachi glances back at the two and takes in their teasing grins and challenging glares as they now gather the volleyballs back into the corner to try again. She takes in the changes of all their outward appearances, muscles build, and height growth. There are two banners from nationals on either side of the 'Fly' tapestry hanging from the balcony railing, a gift to the team from an old friend.  The new faces who have joined their little family, flashing through her mind's eye.

"Well, I dunno about that Tadashi."

"Come on, Hitoka-chan, you know what I mean." He gives her a warm grin, tanned freckles stretching across his face. Bickering from the odd ball duo reaches her ears once again, the feeling of familiarity making her heart grow fond.

Tsukishima looks up from his clip board, "We all know you're still single, Tadashi" echoes in the gym. Kageyama hits Hinata appropriately as he points and laughs, telling him to focus on the mission at hand.

A rich, deep, laugh escapes Yamaguchi,  "That's not what I meant either Kei!"

"Oh," Yachi grins, "do you mean how Shōyō still wishes he can combine with a Lucifer Dog fish or how your Taco shirt still refuses to die?"

A snort from her left sets off laughter amongst them. Though her eyes are closed, Yachi still hears a double yell indicating that Kageyama and Hinata are launching themselves into the pile of volleyballs. Somehow their insane yells sound goofier with when she's not looking and she beings to laugh even harder; doubling over and clutching her sides.

After their laughter begins to subside, Yamaguchi directs his grin at the two of them. "Man, Kei, I think your sass has finally rubbed off on Hitoka-chan."

"Shut up Tadashi"

"Pfft, sorry, sorry." It falls to a peaceful quite as they stand together. Yachi switches between watching Hinata and Kageyama clean their mess and looking at the clock. It reads 4:16, the setting sun peaking through the windows, bathing the gym in an orange light.

 Once they're done, Kageyama and Hinata bound over to them. "Seriously though, Hitoka-chan, how did the volleyball order change from Five to Fifty?"

The gab wasn't made with bad intentions, but she still shrinks in on herself a little, "I must have hit an extra zero when I made the order online."

There's a hand on her left shoulder and she looks up to see Tsukishima giving her a small, yet fond smile. "It's nothing that can't be fixed. We'll just find the receipt and return a majority of them."

"Hmmm, yeaahhh," Hinata starts, "but do we really have to? It's so much fun with all these extras!!"

Yamaguchi glances real quick to Tsukishima and Yachi, "Yes, we really do. Coach won't be too happy with all the money that was just spent on only volleyballs. Not to mention, we don't want the Terrible Two to recreate this morning's incident." Hinata snorts, "given how scared those two were at practice, I doubt they'll try to ride a wave of volleyballs down the steps ever again."

"It kind of sounds like you want to give it a shot Shōyō."

"Tadashi, cut me some slack!!"

"Well, Tobio and you were just jumping into a pile of them."

 Tsukishima's sigh cuts through the conversation and doesn't have any fondness this time around. "Shōyō, just because you're my vice captain doesn't mean that you get to make the choice yourself. Neither do I for that matter.  Most of the money spent on those balls came from donations that Hitoka's promotional posters got us. We need that money if we actually want to go on trips to tournaments."

"Geh, I didn't think about that..." Hinata has the decency to look guilty and Kageyama gives him a sympathy pat on the back.

Yachi quickly clears her throat, "Well, it's a good thing it was just Tadeka-sensei today. I can quickly clear up this whole fiasco if I can find the receipt I printed and email the manufacturers my mistake."

"Yacchan, you do realize you don't have to do it on your own?" Yachi looks at Kageyama and before she can say anything Hinata is nodding vigorously. "Yeah, we already know that Villager B can fight too, but this isn't exactly a fight. We can all help you out on this!"

She hears Tsukishima muttering something questioningly in regards to the Villager B nickname, and all Yachi can do is grin at her team mates.

 Kageyama quickly gives a sharp nod, "We've only got to find the receipt in the club room. How hard can it be?"

\---

"How hard can it be, he said, It should be quic- OW! Watch it Bakayama!!"

The four of them were now seated in a circle in the center of the club room, with a small mound of papers sitting in the middle.  Kageyama mumbles something about not knowing that the club orders so many things.

A sigh escapes from Tsukishima as he stops to look at the clock on the wall. "It's already been over an hour, let's just call it a day."

"Ah,"  Yamaguchi gives the time a quick glance, "Shoot, I have to leave.  My shift at the store starts in fifteen minutes."  He's up and grabbing his bag when suddenly there's a quick flash of movement as Hinata and Kageyama abruptly stand up right.

"OH HEY, TOBIO THE THING-"

"R-RIGHT, YEAH, OF COURSE, THAT!"

"Yeah, we should-"

"If you don't want to stay and clean up, that's ok," Yachi interjects before the two of them can continue on with their thinly veiled excuse.

Tsukishima grunts, not once glancing up.  "It'll be easier without the loud chitchat too."

Yamaguchi is out the door and calling good night while Hinata seizes the opportunity to escape from work.  He's got two duffle bags over his shoulder and a grip on Kageyama's elbow in the blink of an eye. "Ok, cool, thanks, bye!!"

There is silence in their wake as they both run out the slowly closing door of the club room. A yell of some sort in the distance makes Yachi giggle and after a moment she puts back a few papers into the pile.  There's a distinct click at the club door finally shuts, it's only silent for a single second before Tsukishima clears his throat.

She looks up and Tsukishima meets her eyes with his. "How are you feeling?" Yachi blinks, "Wha-"

"From this afternoon, when The Terrible Two nearly flattened you like a pancake?" There a slight tightness to his eyes that prompts her to respond quickly.

"H-huh, O-Oh!! That, yes, right! I-I'm doing just fine," she pauses and add a little more calmly, "Really, thank you."  Yachi smiles a little to indicate that she is alright, just to be on the safe side.

Tsukishima sits there and stares at her for a second longer, then sighs and brings up his left leg to rest his right arm across the knee.  "Well, I am the captain. I need to know if I need to discipline my team for almost injuring our manager."

A soft laugh escapes Yachi as she remembers the twins frantic apologies and resumes looking at the paperwork splayed out across the floor; trying to figure out how to put it all back. "Well, given how much they kept apologizing, and seeing how I'm still alive, I think all is forgiven." She picks up three pages and starts to organize what goes where. It stays quite except for her shuffling the papers in her hand behind one another.

After a moment goes by she ventures a glance at Tsukishima. He's still staring at her and has a pensive expression on his face. Before she can say anything though, he stands abruptly, steps over the mess of papers, and sits down cross legged right next to her. He's still looking her in the eyes and leans closer into her personal space.

"And what if I haven't forgiven them for hurting my girlfriend?"

Now that catches her off guard. Her entire face erupts with warmth and Yachi can't find the strength to look away.  Whenever he uses the 'G-word', it always speeds up her heart and never fails to make her so gitty that she can't function right.

Tsukishima raises his hand to gently brush aside her bangs. The places he touch manage to feel even warmer and she briefly wonders how he can even do that before he's leaning forward again.  There's a soft tickle as his lips gently touch her forehead. Yachi's heart skips a beat. She has a direct view of his chest, she watches it rise and fall has he breathes. The hand that was caressing her forehead slowly drags on her hair as it moves to the back of her head. He pulls her in closer to him and the papers in her hands flutter out of them. Yachi finds her body automatically reacting by putting her arms around his torso.

It's not the world's best hug, given that they're both still sitting, but its purpose rings loud and clear. _I was worried about you_ ,  is what this hug says. She tightens her arms just slightly as if to respond with a silent _thank you_ combined with an _I'm alright_.

Tsukishima's private displays affection towards her surprised her when they first began dating almost a year ago. Given how blunt and expressive he usually is, she had expecting their dating process to go the same. For the most part, despite them not publicly stating their relationship to their peers, it was. However, it had been the moments like these that she had never seen coming. Moments where instead of talking, he would do things for her, actions to vocalize things he was too embarrassed or didn't know how to say. They were little, trivial, things; things like stapling her papers together, messaging her shoulders after she spent a few hours hunched over teaching Shouyou and Tobio, buying her preferred brand of fugashi on days her anxiety was bad, gently rubbing small circles onto her back on days it was terrible, and the list goes on. Yachi's new found discovery that Tsukishima's actions spoke louder than his words soon became her little secret to hold onto along with these moments.             

They sit together, just for a little longer, until the position begins to get really uncomfortable for the both of them. Tsukishima has a light blush dusting his face as they part, but nothing that rivals Yachi's own ability to impersonate a tomato.

"We should," He stops to clear his throat. "We should get going soon, my mom is going to wonder what's kept us." Yachi's head whips over to the clock, it's already five thirty. "Oh my gosh,ohmygosh, I forgot how late it was!! At this rate my mom will beat us to your house, T-this is going to look so bad, I won't be allowed over any more, oh no, your mom is going to think I'm a delinquent-" Hands grab either side of her face and turn her to face him again.

Tsukishima fixes her with a flat stare, "If my bother can date Tanaka-san's sister, I'm plenty confident my mother is ok with delinquents joining us at the dinner table." Her flustered manner just isn't going away now, isn't it. "B-but Saeko-san can get away with it, she's so cool and confident-"

"While you're adorable and kind," he finishes for her. Yachi is doing her best not to spontaneously combust as Tsukishima removes his hands from her face, moves to stand up, and then offer her back a hand. She gently places her hand in his, it engulfs hers and his grip on her is strong but lax.

"Hitoka."

Yachi looks up at him, and her nervousness fades on the spot as they lock eyes. Tsukishima has a relaxed smile on his face, its different from the one he gives at practice. This one here doesn't give him that intimidating gleam of a challenge in his eyes, there is only kindness and concern reflected back at her. "Come on you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting to eat for a few more minutes for us to get there."

She tightens her grip and he pulls her up right onto her own two feet. "Um, Kei? What about the papers?" He stops and casts a look of distain at the pile on the floor, "... Leave it for tomorrow, it's not like anyone can come into the room once I lock the door." He looks back at her, "The dinner is going to start soon and I'm hungry enough as it is. We'll just have to get here earlier tomorrow to clean it up. How does that sound?"

Yachi shrugs, "If you're fine with it, so am I." He nods and adjusts his grip on her hand so their fingers are intertwined. "Shall we get going then?"

\---

"Hmm, you two finally home?" Yachi looks and sees Saeko leaning against the wall in the hall of the Tsukishima residence.  She is wearing one of her trademark big, warm, grins on her face. "Hello Tanaka-san," comes from a dulled sounding Tsukishima; it is followed by Yachi's own grin and chipper greeting.

"Yacchan, your mom called and said her meeting is running a bit late. She insisted we get started on eating without her... But of course we're not gonna do that!!" Saeko lets out a loud laugh and stands up right.

"By the way Kei-kun, you're needed in the Kitchen. Your mom and brother have their hands full in there and I can't keep up with their pace." Kei gives a nod to her and turns to Yachi. He leans down and gives her a peak on her forehead. "You go ahead and get comfortable."

Yachi grins and waves him away as she takes off her shoes. As soon as he is around the corner, Saeko wiggles her eyebrows and has a sly look in her eyes. "Sooo, what took you two so long in getting here? You're never late to family dinner nights." Yachi gives a playful huff, and walks up to give the older woman a hug.

"Nothing that you're insinuating. We and the other third years got held up looking for a receipt." Saeko throws her arm around her shoulders and gives her a questioning look laced with disbelief. Yachi laughs and begins to recount the day as she is lead to the living room.

The smell of delicious food wafts in from the kitchen where the Tsukishima's are all cooking. Akiteru calls out a greeting to Yachi and his mom goes to hug her, leaving Kei to watch the stir fry as Akiteru whisks eggs in a bowl.

"Who would have thought that we both had a thing for blonds," laughs Akiteru as he moves to stand next to his brother at the stove. Kei lets out his own quiet laugh as his brother sets a pan on a burner to cook the eggs.

"Nii-san, careful not to under cook them this time. Hitoka's mother didn't exactly appreciate the food poisoning last time."

"Ugh, I don't think anyone did... but I won't mess up this time!"

"I know you won't, you learn from your mistakes."

"And you learn from them too, so don't under cook your eggs, you hear."

"Yes, yes, I won't."

The two of them stand side by side in a moment of quiet before Akiteru says softly, "I think you found a great person in Yachi, Kei." Tsukishima pauses in stirring to look at his brother. In the back, Tsukishima can hear his mom and Saeko laughing at Yachi's retelling of Hinata and Kageyama dive bombing into the volleyballs.

Akiteru smiles at him and then looks back at the eggs in the pan in front of him. "She has a kind heart. Be sure to cherish her."

Kei turns back to the food in front of him, "I do. More then you know."

There's a sound of approval from his brother. They stand there in a comfortable silence, the woman laughing in the back, and Kei thinks' it is the end of that conversation.

"Still," Akiteru starts up again, his voice dropping. "Be sure you don't move too quickly." Kei immediately doesn't like where this is going.  "Because, you two got here awfully late today-"

"Nii-san it's not-"

"And Yachi-chan has a lovely bruise forming on her collar bone-"

"No, Nii-san please-"

"Just be sure to use protection, Ok?"

Kei's metal spatula scraps loudly against the pan, "Nii-san!" Akiteru starts laughing loudly at the sheer horror and redness on his little brothers face.

"Aki, please, you're going to make your brother destroy my favorite wok!" Tsukishima's mom comes up between the two and quickly takes the spatula out of Kei's hand. He uses that moment to make his escape, but not before he hears, "If you need anything of the sort, just text me."

He all but runs from the kitchen and past the girls sitting in the living room with the vague excuse of 'bathroom.'

\---

It's a little bit before he returns, having gotten over the sheer embarrassment of having to hear that from his brother of all people. Or that he would even have anything related to- nope his mind wasn't going to go there again.

There's a small commotion going on in the living that turns out to just be the arrival of Yachi's mother.

Tsukishima can hear her apologizing for being so late and blessedly doesn't hear anyone bring up that he and Yachi got back not too long ago either. He'll never say it out loud, but facing her mom intimidates him more than the prospect of ever having to face Ushijima in a match again. To make matters worse, it's just the two of them in the living room once he gets there.

"It's nice you see you again, Yachi-san." He holds out a hand to which she takes and gives him a tired smile. "It's good to see you again Kei-kun. How have you been holding up?" The two of them keep exchanging small talk for a bit. During which, Tsukishima notes that, from the corner of his eye, everything is already set up at the table.

"Why don't we go and wash up for dinner Yachi-san?" She blinks and looks slightly embarrassed, "Oh yes, I don't wish to hold up dinner any longer than I already have." The moment he's alone in the living room he lets out a slight sigh of relief.

"Mmm, she scares me too." Tsukishima flinches as Saeko's voice comes from right behind him. "Pfftt, ahaha!! Ok, maybe she scares you more then she scares me."

Tsukishima takes a moment to restart his heart before he addresses Saeko. "She doesn't scare me as much as she intimidates me."

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow, "Because she's your girlfriend's mom?" Tsukishima shakes his head, "no nothing as trivial as that, but that does add to it," he admits. "Mostly because she is such a strong and driven woman. I thought I was used to that from my own mother, but she is strong in her own way... Much like Hitoka. Although, her tough love tactics do unnerve me from time to time..." he trails off, lost in his own thoughts.

A swift and suddenly pat on the back startles Tsukishima again. Saeko is grinning, "As long as you recognize that love and respect her and her daughter, Kei-kun, I think you don't have to worry about much. Ya' Hear?" At his nod, she gives a hearty laugh, "Good, good!! Now let's go eat shall we?"

Tsukishima looks and sees his mother in the kitchen, but notices that Yachi and his brother are absent from both the living room and the dining area.

"Tanaka-san, do you know where-"

"-Aki and Yacchan are?" she finishes for him. He doesn't particularly like it when she does that.

Saeko removes her hand from his back and starts to walk to the back of the house. "They're in the yard, I think Aki is telling her about how you two used to practice together. Or some other embarrassing story about you, she was pretty red when I walked past just a bit ago."

Tsukishima quickly stalks right past her, muttering to himself about meddlesome brothers and she begins to laugh again. He is expecting the worst when he opens the slider to the yard, but all he finds is Akiteru and Yachi receiving a volleyball back and forth.

Akiteru catches the ball as it comes back to him and grins at Yachi. "You're getting better every time we do this Yacchan." She gives a pleased laugh and rubs the back of her head, "Thank you, I try my best."

"It shows," Akiteru says before turning to Kei, "Oh hey, is it time to eat?" Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something, but Saeko pops up beside him and beats him to the punch. "Sure is Honey buns! Come on, I want first dibs on the Tamago you just made!!"

Akiteru laughs and tucks the volleyball under his arm. "Alright I'm coming." Yachi moves and follows him through the doorway, and Kei falls in line with her as the four of them make their way back to the dining area.

Their moms are already seated at the table having a lively conversation. The second they all sit down, the conversation pauses for the hostess to say a few words. Tsukishima's mom claps her hands together, "Well, everyone, thanks again for coming to our weekly family dinner. Dig in!"

Few words are exchanged as everyone goes in for food to fill up their dishes. True to her word, Saeko takes a good number of Tamago. Only once everyone has filled up their plates and is part way through eating does conversation resume again. It's loud and lively at the table, something that neither Yachi and Tsukishima are particularly used to.

Yachi was used to nights alone, due to her mother working so late into the evening. Tsukishima was used to a more quiet dinner with just his own mother. Once both he and his mom figured out she was usually on her own, though, that quickly changed. Yachi was invited more frequently to the Tsukishima residence for dinner; to the point where it had begun to feel like a second home to her. On the off chance her mother got off the clock early, the Yachi's hosted dinner themselves. It began a weird little tradition of sorts that eventually evolved into a big weekly dinner amongst their families.

Both of them being people of solitude though, they were always the quietest compared to the rest of table.  Yachi takes a peak at Tsukishima and chokes back a fit of laughter. Kageyama's eating habits finally wore him down after three years of sharing his company at lunch. His cheeks are a bit bulged as he chews, a bit of rice is stuck to his chin, and it looks like he is still eyeing some of the pickled cabbage.

Yachi smiles and resumes eating her own meal, just as she feels his leg rest against hers.  She shifts in her chair a bit to make it seem like she is shuffling her seat forward, to sit a little closer to him. She hears a small hum of approval from him and she laughs in time with one of Saeko's jokes, even though she has no idea what was just said.

They stay like that, the small contact lasting throughout the meal and the post meal chatter. The story of the volleyball avalanche is recounted again. Akiteru and Yachi's mother vow revenge on the Terrible Two while Kei reassures them that his punishment for them was swift and cruel. Yachi doesn't deny that it was.

It's Akiteru and Saeko's turn to wash dishes this week, so Yachi and Tsukishima make their way back to the yard as their moms sit and continue conversing in the living room.

Tsukishima plays soft music from his headphones and sets them behind the two of them as they sit on the half deck. It's a clear night in the sky, with the stars lightly visible and a waxing moon. The light from the house elongates their shadows, dimly lighting the small court. Yachi shifts closer and leans against him, while Tsukishima laces his fingers with hers in the small gap between their bodies.

The moment between them feels like it can last an eternity.  Faint laughter from inside the house reaches their ears as they sit outside. To Yachi, the moon seems to glow brightly tonight, despite it being in its waxing state. The stars also appear to have their own little twinkle as well. The song from Tsukishima's headphones plays a quiet violin piece.

"Hitoka."

 Her name is barely whisper, it sends a shiver down her spine.

Yachi sits up, just enough so she can see his face. The look in his eyes is one of pure adoration, maybe even love, as Tsukishima leans over, and moves his free hand to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Nothing in the sky burns as bright as her heart once he leans down and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Given the back story episodes for the Tsukishima brothers has already aired and, obviously, Yachi's too; I hope everyone was able to imagine the dynamic between the two families. I couldn't pick between the prompts you gave me, I loved them all so much, so I kinda went for a large hodgepodge of the three. I hope you don't mind. I left the Focus of it on Tsukiyachi though, at least I hope I did. I really really hope that everything sounds in character and not too hard to imagine. I went with a pre-established relationship for them because, let's face it, Tsukishima isn't the type to nurse a crush for an inconvenient amount of time. If it's something that is compelling he'll work for it, like shown with volleyball. A darling girl such as Yachi is definitely compelling, am I right???? Also, are team managers even allowed to order the equipment?? Who knows!! I hoped you liked it Erlas!!


End file.
